1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for holding a texturing spraying device hopper and more particularly pertains to a new hopper stand for holding the hopper of a texturing spraying device in a stable position above a surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for holding a texturing spraying device hopper is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for holding a texturing spraying device hopper heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art devices for holding a texturing spraying device hopper include U.S. Pat. No. Des. 353,695; U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,229; EPO Patent No. EP 0 582 241 A1 (inventors: Meseke et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,189; U.S. Pat. No. 812,157; U.S. Pat. No. 3,412,965; and EPO Patent No. EP 0 548 786 A1.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new hopper stand. The inventive device includes a main support member and a secondary support member. The main support member has an elongate base portion and a pair of spaced apart elongate leg portions. The secondary support member has a base portion and a leg portion. The base portion of the secondary support member is coupled to the base portion of the main support member. An upper support rail is coupled to the leg portions of the main support member and the secondary support member. A lower support rail is also coupled to the leg portions of the main support member and the secondary support member.
In these respects, the hopper stand according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding the hopper of a texturing spraying device in a stable position above a surface.